By The Light Of The Moon
by Hieiz-Vegetaz-luver
Summary: Kikyo was a Vampire Queen, Inuyasha is a demonvampire, and Kagome is a strange girl from the future, but why does she have the Shikon Jewel? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

By The Light of the Moon  
  
Dedicated to: my Cousin- Benuyasha, and my sister Becca.  
Thanks to all my reviewers and my aunt who told me to got for it.  
  
Disclaimer: If you never heard of a character that means it is made up,  
this is strictly an Inuyasha fic, meaning no other characters from any  
other anime. I don't own Inuyasha, but it doesn't take a genius to figure  
it out.  
*************************************************************  
Prologue: Kikyo, one of the most feared and most powerful Vampire Queens.  
Hunting by night by the light of the moon. Inuyasha, a half demon, half  
vampire, thought to be Kikyo's mysterious lover and hitman. He is powerful  
and dangerous, searching for the Shikon Jewel, to gain power. Suddenly the  
tables are turned, Kikyo and Inuyasha are up against eachother, Inuyasha is  
placed under a spell that can only be broken with the kiss of a true  
Vampire Queen, and Kikyo died in battle, tortured and burned, now all that  
is left is her little sister, a sleeping Inuyasha, and the Shikon Jewel.  
Many years later the Shikon Jewel is found by a young girl, Kagome, she  
finds it and gets shot into the past. Who is this new young girl, could she  
be the one to save them all? Can she awaken Inuyasha? Can she retrieve the  
Shikon Jewel before it falls into the wrong hands. The hands of ancient  
Vampirels, the last of Kikyo's people, or the greedy hands of demons, or  
could it fall into the hands of one corrupt human?  
*************************************************************  
Please review!  
I won't upload if you won't!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. An Old Well And An Old Woman

By The Light of the Moon Chapter1: An old well, and an old woman  
  
" " means someone is speaking ' ' means someone is thinking ******** mean dreams ~~~~~~~ mean different time/place/person Believe me, you'll catch on!!!!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Inuyasha!" screamed Kikyo. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed her hand. They both looked at each other in fear. Every where around them lie dead bodies, pieces of bodies, bodies burnt. Only two remained. They both clung to each other in fear. "If we split up, I'm sure we can lead an even amount away, and we will fight them there, we can't both stay here and both beat them at the same time." Kikyo shoved him away from her. He looked up at her and nodded. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her face and kissed her. They both turned and fled.  
  
"All right, you're never going to take me with a fight!" Kikyo was one of the oldest and strongest Vampires it was true, no one could take her without a fight, her blood wouldn't allow it. They closed in on either side.  
  
"Give me your best shot!" Inuyasha yelled. They all jumped on him at once. Sinking their sharp teeth into his skin they started to drain him. Inuyasha could feel himself weakening. "Ahhhhhh!" he yelled and threw them all off. "Inuyasha." Kikyo flashed before him; slowly she raised her saber and stabbed him through the stomach. The blade slowly pierced his skin and made its way through him and pinned him against the tree. He looked up at her in disbelief. "Why?" he asked and his head fell to his chest. "I'm sorry" She whispered, "I did it so we could be together, but, I promise, I'll come back for you, please wait for me." She touched his cold cheek. *************************************************************  
  
Kagome awoke to the annoying ring of the alarm clock. "What a strange dream." She frowned and shook her head. She stumbled into the shower, hoping it would wake her up. "Ugh! Great, I have a stupid math test." Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes. She hated math more than anything.  
  
"Come on we're going to be late." She ran through the kitchen and grabbed her little brother. "Buyo ran away." Cried Sota, Kagome's younger brother. "Where was he last?" she asked annoyed, it was the fifth time this week the cat had run away. Sota pointed over to the old well. Kagome stomped over and looked inside. "There he is." Pointed Sota. "Great." Kagome muttered and jumped down the flight of stairs. AS she walked next to the well, she immediately felt a surge through her arms and legs. Her knees grew weak, her head spun, words spun around her head. Her stomach lurched and she leaned against the well for support.  
  
Arms grabbed her and she was falling, falling, falling, down.down.then she hit. She was at the bottom of the well. "Just perfect, I'm going to be late, and not have extra time to study and fail!!! This is just peachy." She muttered furiously. "Sota!" she yelled. No answer. "Hey, SOTA!!! She yelled louder, but still no answer. She growled and climbed up the side of the well using a vine. "Ahh!!!" she yelled when she got to the top. She almost fell back down.  
  
"Wha...the heck?" She stammered. The world shifted, instead of the city she was used to lay seemingly endless forest. "Home?" she questioned and pointed to where her home originally would've been, instead found a clump of trees. "I'm dreaming, just dreaming, that's all it is, just a stupid dream." She desperately tried to reassure herself.  
  
Kagome started wandering around looking for anyone to help her figure out the mess she was in. "Huh?" she said out-loud as she stumbled. "Ow." She complained. When she looked up she gasped. There, leaning against the tree surrounded by thick vines was, the boy from her dreams. Long white hair, accompanied by a pair of fox ears, clawed fingers, head slumped down to his chest making his beautiful hair spill over his shoulders. 'That's him' Kagome thought with assurance, yet confusion. 'How do I know this, what was that dream all about anyway?' she was dazed, confused, disgruntled, and bewildered. She got up and walked closer. She stood a few inches away from him. 'What strange ears!!' she thought with surprise at his odd ears.  
  
She reached up and touched them, then trailed her fingers down his silky hair, stopping at his cheek. 'Cold!' she thought and yanked her hand back, then curiously laid her fingers on his cheek again. His face was creamy white, it looked warm and glowing, in a way he looked like he was just sleeping, but when you touched him he was so cold, and not once had he taken a breath. She slowly leaned closer to him, until her lips almost touched his, she closed her eyes, a hand shot up and grabbed her back. "Ahhh!!!!" she screamed in surprise. "What do you think you're doing?" hissed an old woman.  
  
"I...I'm not sure." She stuttered. "Kikyo." The old woman whispered softly enough for Kagome to barely catch it. "No, I'm Kagome." She corrected. "Of course." The old woman looked down sadly. 'Of course that girl is not Kikyo, Kikyo has been dead for many years.' She thought, but it still didn't help the grief and longing in her heart, still she wished this girl really was Kikyo, she had wished every night for her sister to come back.  
  
**But, if you want it bad enough, dreams do come true**  
  
Again, I own nothing, more is sure to come. And please review. 


	3. Not a Chapter!

Hieiz-Vegetaz-Luver walks out and picks up mic.  
  
HVL- Uh...hi *screams* THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cough* only a warning. I will be leaving for California in the matter of hours, so I won't be able to update. Please, hold your tears, I shall return. *bows*  
  
Vegeta- What tears?  
  
HVL- Those tears, *points to group of crying girls*  
  
Hiei- They're crying cause Kurama fell down into that hole. *points to girls surrounding hole mourning for their lost Kurama*  
  
HVL- Oh shut-up, I'm trying to be important for me reviewers!!!!  
  
Inuyasha- Nice try!!!  
  
HVL- *cries*  
  
Trunks- it's ok *give HVL a hug*  
  
Vegeta- Trunks!!! NOOOOOOO!!!! Why did it have to end this way? He was my only son!!!!!!!!! WHY?!?!?!?!?!?! *shakes fists at sky*  
  
HVL- Oh relax Vege-head, he's all right!!!  
  
Inuyasha- Hey what about me?  
  
Kurama- Shut-up you stupid wanna-be  
  
Hiei- Great, here we go again!!!! *holds back Kurama*  
  
Inuyasha- WANNA-BE?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
*Suddenly Chichi pops up outta nowheresville*  
  
Chichi- Will you two keep it down? Gohan is trying to study!!!!! *smacks everyone on the head* (except HVL)  
  
HVL- Where that all came from, I dunno. I was trying to explain that I will be out of town, away from my beloved computer *sniff* and won't be able to update, but I will as soon as I get back, I won't be gone that long!!!  
  
Chichi- Hey, I said keep it down!!! *smacks HVL on head with fryingpan*  
  
Everyone @.@  
  
Chichi- Gohan, you better be studying!!!!  
  
Gohan- eep!  
  
Mysterious hooded figure- That is all. 


	4. The Rise Of Inuyasha

By The Light Of The Moon Chapter 2: The Rise Of Inuyasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!!!" Sota yelled down the well. "Stop joking around, this is serious!" he desperately climbed down into the cold damp well, slipping down the moss. "MOM!!!" Sota screamed.  
  
***********Over in America********************************  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked a girl. "Hear what?" asked her friend as she pulled a blue sweater off the rack. "A little boy was screaming for his mom, I hope he wasn't in trouble!" she said. "Oh!" she exclaimed and pulled out a small pink sweater identical to the blue one her friend had (an: that was just a comic relief and had nothing to do with the story at all, I just was trying to make you laugh!!!) *************************************************************  
  
"Sota! What's wrong honey?" she leaned over the well. She threw a rope down to him and pulled him out. "Buyo...and we...Kagome fell...I...gone!!!" was all she understood. "Sota, slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying!!!" she hugged Sota and tried to calm him down, "Now, talk slower and tell me what happened and why you were down there."...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Impressive." Nodded the old woman. "What?" asked Kagome looking around. "Your wounds have healed themselves already." She pointed to where the cuts and bruises had appeared on Kagome's arms and legs. "Oh...yeah, I always heal fast, it's some sort of weird thing I've always had, and the doctor's said it was something in my blood." Kagome rubbed her arms. "Oh." Nodded the old woman. "I'm sorry, but I'm Kagome, I didn't catch yours." Kagome nervously chewed her lip, 'Why am I so nervous?' "I didn't give mine, you may call me Kaede." She bowed.  
  
"Kaede..." Kagome looked thoughtfully up into the moon as if thinking about something.  
  
************************************************************* "Kikyo!!!" yelled a little girl as she ran towards the older girl and grabbed her leg. "Hey Kaede..." she said weakly and fainted. *************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the forest...  
  
Golden eyes shot open. 'Kikyo' he thought. Inuyasha had awaken  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SHE WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" screamed Kagome's mother. Sota cringed back into a corner. "I don't believe it!!" she yelled. "Come on Sota, we need to find that girl and get you two to school, she needs to pass that math test!" she grabbed Sota and ran out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is all this stuff?" asked Kagome as she wandered around Kaede's little hut. "Herbs, potions, medicines." She pointed around. "Oh, kind of looks like stuff my Grandpa would have, he would love it here." Kagome stopped, her breathe caught in her throat, she looked lost. "What is troubling you child?" Kaede asked softly. "I don't know?" she asked, she didn't know, she didn't know where she was, when she was, what she was doing here, why she was here, and why was she the one who got all the bad luck?  
  
"Here, drink, we will talk more in the morning." Kaede handed her a steaming cup, without question she swallowed it all and fell to the floor in a peaceful slumber.  
  
************************************************************* "Lady Kikyo, the Vampirels have been summoned." Said a dark figure hidden in shadow. "Bring them here!" she ordered.  
  
Vampirels; the youngest weakest vampire in the book. Half human half vampire, only half a soul. They can feed on the blood of humans or the flesh of animals. Although they are stronger than humans, they are weaker than the Vampirens. The Vampirens are the oldest, strongest vampires. Full blooded and dangerous, the hunt at night and live only on the blood of evil- doers. Vampirels looked like young teenagers in dark clothing with too much powder on their face, the Vampirens look older, more like in their mid- twenties.  
  
A group of young Vampirels stepped into the room. Their usual laughing faces were dark and clouded with the fact that they were on the brink of war, and that half of the Vampirens were found, dead. Their eyes staring open, all the long years showed in those eyes, their mouths open and twisted in pain, blood splattered on their faces, those beautiful faces covered in their own blood, most of them were tied up and left in the sunlight for an hour, their skin was now dry and cracked, but the others had holes in their chests.  
  
Holes where their hearts had been. One of the few ways you could kill a Vampiren is to leave them in sunlight, or the more gruesome way is to remove their heart, legend foretold that it would bring you amazing power if you were to eat the heart of a Vampire.  
  
Their blood smelled rotten, but to a sharper nose, there was the hint of liquor. Vampirens feed on blood, they cannot eat the flesh of animals, the bread of the earth, most definitely not liquor. It thins their blood and makes them weak. *************************************************************  
  
Kagome awoke on the floor of a small hut. "Ow." She complained and stretched. She slipped out the door and into the forest. Ever since she was little she would sneak out and walk around, she felt so alive at night, she felt so empowered by the light of the moon.  
  
She explored further into the forest, coming to an opening. There up high in the sky was the fullest, brightest moon she had ever seen. She gasped and swayed with the breeze. "Kikyo..." she heard someone whisper and the sky went black.  
  
Well, I got back earlier then I thought I would so here's the next chapter for ya!!! Does anyone know Kagome's mother's name? Please review!!! 


	5. Ryuki

By The Light Of The Moon Chapter 3: Ryuki  
  
Thanks to fanficgirl for answering me!!! Special thanks to all of my other reviewers!!!!! *************************************************************  
  
Kagome awoke to a fire burning ten feet away from her, 'Weird' she thought. Looking up at the sky she realized it was the too late to be night and too early to be morning. You know what they say, darkest before dawn. It was all too true, the moon was hidden by trees, and the small fire cast eerie shadows of darkness into the thicker parts of the forest. Behind her a twig snapped.  
  
Kagome spun around. "Don't be frightened, Lady Kikyo." Said a tall, dark figure, clothed in dark robes and high boots, no flesh was visible of the creature making it hard not to be frightened. "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person, you see, I'm Kagome." She pointed to herself in the 'me Jane you Tarzan' sort of introduction. The creature removed the hood of the robe.  
  
Dark eyes, pale skin, pointed teeth, pale blond hair, and a scar beneath the left eye were visible. The girl looked surprisingly young for her eyes.  
  
Kagome felt a sense of familiarity, but instinct told her to run. And run she did. Fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look, sir, my father is sick, my son is suffering minor trauma, my daughter is still missing and you're telling me you can't do a thing about it until she's been gone a full 24 hours?" Mrs. Higurashi screeched into the phone. "I'm sorry ma'am." The operator apologized, he was used to this type of case, he did not fully agree with the law, but it still was a law, and being an officer of the law he had to uphold the rule.  
  
"Don't give me that crap." She snapped tiredly. "What do you people want, you want to wait until her body is dragged back here, or maybe you should wait until she's good and starved, maybe she's been kidnapped and you think that waiting until she's suffered enough will help with your fucking publicity!!!" she slammed the phone down and sank to her knees.  
  
"Mom?" whispered Sota softly. "Yes honey?" she smiled up at him to assure him everything was all right. "Is Kagome going to die?" he asked frightened. "Of course she's not going to die, she's just lost, don't worry, I bet when you wake up tomorrow she'll be waiting for you to hurry up so she can take you to school." She tucked him softly into bed and kissed his cheek. "Now, nightey-night." She shut off the light and closed the door. With in seconds you could hear his soft snore.  
  
'Please, let her be all right. We've gone through too much all ready. Please don't tear us apart, we need her.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Run! Kagome ran until her breathe came fast and hard, her legs burned and an uproot grabbed her foot. She fell hard, knocking the wind out of her. She lay on the ground trying to breathe when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was flipped over on her back, which did nothing to help her breathe come back it only delayed the process.  
  
"You have no reason to fear me." The girl said softly. "I have no intention of harming you." Kagome heard her words, warm words spoken in a cold voice. Cold, with no emotion. Kagome felt nervous, she backed up...further...stopping only when she pressed against something...or someone.  
  
"Don't tell me you're afraid of Ryuki." Exclaimed a voice, directly behind her, full of sarcasm and pain. But there was a deeper sounding hunger to his vocals. A hunger for the rich, copper taste of blood, human blood, full of innocence, weakness, emotion, mortality, and its rich nutrients called to his tongue. His stomach churned, expectant for their feeding, the hunger he relished, hated, feared. Hunger was pain, hunger was danger, and he thrived on pain and danger.  
  
His throat dry, lips cracked, tongue swollen, he felt empty, lonely. He felt betrayed, by the only one he loved, could love. But, it's better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all. At least that's what they say.  
  
"Her strength is no match for yours, Kikyo." He pronounced the name Kikyo with hatred. "Who is Kikyo?" she asked. "Kikyo; Queen of Vampires, ruler of Vampirels and even the strongest Vampirens, deep beauty, lurking shadows, immortal danger, unthinkable strength. Any of this ring a bell?" Ryuki was truly confused. 'What is this strange test?'  
  
"Stop pretending, run her through, just like you did to me." He shouted. "But...I'm Kagome..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	6. Djinni

By The Light Of The Moon Chapter 4: Djiini  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. "Yes, Ka-go-me!" she insisted. "Nonsense, she is Kikyo, mother of darkness." Ryuki insisted. "You fool, you cannot even recognize your queen, for she is not, she is different." Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
'But she is too much like her. Almost the same, yet different, she doesn't seem dangerous at all, almost like a human.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the shouts of an oncoming mob. "Hunters!" cried Ryuki in fear. "We must get out of here." She grabbed Kagome's arm. "We can't leave him here." She pulled away.  
  
'No, for sure she is not Kikyo, they think much too differently. Kikyo would let me die.' He thought sadly. "How can we release him from this dreadful prison?" Ryuki pulled and pulled, not even her supernatural strength could move him an inch. She stopped when he cried out in pain.  
  
"You must stop this at once!" insisted a voice. "Huh?" Kagome spun around. "You! The old witch." Ryuki cried out and pulled her sword to her side. "Witch?" asked Kagome. "The queen's younger sister, Kikyo was born a Vampire, but her sister, Kaede, was born a witch. She was born with the ability to succumb the powers of the black magic with a pinkie." Ryuki held the hilt of her sword until her knuckles were white and she thought it might shatter, like a mirror.  
  
"Nonsense!" Kaede dismissed the myth with a flick of her wrist. "You mustn't free him. Releasing him would bestow a power of darkness, no one could stop. He was put here for a reason, it was his fate, he brought it on himself." Kaede urged.  
  
"But...those hunters...they're coming." Argued Kagome. "Child, if I were you, I would not pull the strings of fate. Besides, your efforts are worthless, only the Queen has the power to set him free." Kaede pulled Kagome and started back to the calling safety of her hut.  
  
"No!" Kagome lurched away and grabbed onto Inuyasha. Vines wrapped around her, crushing her to the tree. "Child, why are you so intent on saving this horrible monster?" Kaede was truly baffled.  
  
"I just can't let him die like this, there is goodness in him, I can feel it." Kagome looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"I'm terribly saddened child, but I cannot stay here, if you were wise you would not stay here either." Kaede said over her shoulder to Ryuki. "Forgive me." Ryuki bowed and slipped silently into the forest. As did Kaede.  
  
The hunters were now upon them... "So what do these hunters...uh...well hunt?" Kagome asked nervously. It wasn't everyday she was in a forest pressed up against a boy and being surrounded by 'hunters'. "Flesh." He said with disgust. "Flesh? Like cows, or bears, or pigs?" she said with false hope. She didn't like the tone in his voice.  
  
"They seek youth, every day they rage for it, by night they toss and turn their stomachs churning for their sacred meat, they are the Vampire hunters, bloodthirsty man, cruel enough to take the flesh of a Vampire, only a little, so they may feast and watch it wither in pain. By eating the flesh of a Vampire a man is bestowed with their vitality, their strengths, their immortality, sometimes, if a man drinks enough he becomes insane with the power, feels the everlasting need to destroy. But it is always temporary, that is why they are called Hunters, never sleeping unless they are filled, ever hunting for more, they will never stop, not even when all Vampires are extinct." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Something makes me think you didn't just make that up." Kagome whimpered. "Of course not, you fool." He snapped angrily. She had obviously hit a nerve. "Sorry." She mumbled.  
  
"Well, look what we have here, the Queen herself, along with her Djinni." A hunter sneered. Fire and lust burned in his eyes, a hunger filled his veins and he hunched, ready for attack.  
  
[Djinni- In Muslim legend, a spirit often capable of assuming human or  
animal form and exercising supernatural influence over people.]  
  
"We need to get out of here." Kagome screeched in sheer panic as she squirmed. She had never felt like this before, her whole body was shaking, her fingers clawed at the tough vines, her mind screamed, but her mouth was dry, sobs started in her stomach, but ended in the dryness of her throat, never going to be able to reach the cracked lips. Her panic brought a surprisingly amount of strength, gripped the vines she ripped them away and out of the tree. 'Free.' Was all she could think of as she tore her way out.  
  
"Yes!" she cheered, when she finally tore herself out. But she wasn't out of the woods yet. The hunters were everywhere. Bloodthirsty men, thousands, no, millions of them surrounded her. Their saliva dripping from the open mouths, everywhere the stench of lust and spit rose, the smell of burning wood, clothes, and even hair filled Kagome's nostrils But she only focused on the sweat dripping from their foreheads, she could feel her own sweat pouring from her hair line. Fear, tons of it, fear everywhere, fear from herself, especially from herself, but the beautiful sent of fear clung from the hunter's clothes. Their eyes bloodshot, as if they had drank the world of all its whiskey.  
  
The sky was dark, but the forest emitted light, all the torches gave an illusion of the forest being set ablaze. Kagome only had one hope. A hope for escape, but even now that hope was far away, in her most desperate hour, the only person that could make it all go away, was miles, possibly even years away. Kagome wanted her mother, badly, like a child lost in a supermarket, all alone lost, and surrounded by strangers, but these strangers wanted to eat her. They wanted to tear her flesh from her bones, suck the blood from their fingertips, chew slowly, relishing the taste of pure human, but even more, pure Vampire.  
  
Every now and then they had to settle for a small child, or even a scruffy demon, but not tonight, they would finally sleep with a full stomach, and be full for quite some time, and they were not going to let that slip through their fingers, like water. No matter how much she begged they would have no mercy, they needed it too much.  
  
'Inuyasha.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha could save her, he could save them both, but she had to find a way to free him and fast.  
  
A kiss would free him, a kiss from the Queen of Vampires herself, but Kagome didn't have a drop of vampire blood in her, right?  
  
'I've got to at least try.' She thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I've been really slow getting to the point, so I promise to update soon. 


	7. Kiss Of Destiny

By The Light Of The Moon Chapter5: Kiss Of Destiny *************************************************************  
  
'Kagome!' Mrs. Higurashi thought. Something was definitely wrong. A mother's intuition is a powerful tool, not something to doubt. Right now her intuition was flaring, her heartbeat flutter, and her fingernails drew blood as she clenched her fists. The blood mixed with sweat as spasms rose to her throat. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, the lack of oxygen hindered her thinking capabilities and she fell to the floor due to her weakened knees. All she knew was that Kagome needed her, and that she needed to get to her fast. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I have to try to free Inuyasha.' She thought "A kiss!" she shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha asked but was cut off when she grabbed him and...Kissed Him!!!!  
  
Kagome had grabbed his hair and smothered his mouth with hers. She had never really kissed a boy before, only once, but on the cheek, and that was a long time ago. But it never had felt like it did now. Her soft lips had pressed against his small, tougher lips, but it was surprisingly sweet. They both never wanted to end. It was like a spell had run through their bodies, rooting them from the ground. It had the same feeling when you watched fireworks, or hit a home run, or when you had tripped in the cafeteria and everyone laughed, your stomach does this little flip-flop and your cheeks burn.  
  
Kagome could've stayed kissing him for the rest of eternity, if he would've never started burning her lips. She cried out and pulled back. She turned her head away, the hunters were blinded for a moment, and a moment was all Inuyasha needed to get them out. He grabbed her and jumped into the trees above the hunters. He put her down and they ran, they ran and ran and ran, until they could run no more.  
  
"Now, the as for the Shikon Jewel, give it to me!" Inuyasha ordered as they had finally outrun the hunters.  
  
"What jewel? I don't have any jewel." Kagome protested.  
  
"You are the Vampire Queen, now where is that Jewel?" he yelled again, advancing upon her.  
  
"I don't have any jewel and I am no Queen or a Vampire." Kagome was beginning to think she was either insane or crazy.  
  
"Foolish girl." Inuyasha said and attacked her with razor sharp claws. She fell to the side and she screamed when his nails dug into her side.  
  
"At last, the Shikon Jewel is mine." Inuyasha opened his blood-stained fingers and a small gem lay in the middle of his palm. He looked back at Kagome and grabbed her by her neck and lifted her off the ground.  
  
"How does it feel? T o be betrayed by the only person you ever loved, to be killed by the only person who you thought loved you?!" he cried in anger and squeezed her throat.  
  
"I'm...I...I'm...Ka...Ka...go...me..." she choked out.  
  
"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed and threw her down. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to kill her.  
  
'It must be true, this girl is not Kikyo.' He thought as he sat down next to her.  
  
'They look exactly the same, but she is different, she has something Kikyo will never have.' He brushed the hair away form her face.  
  
"I promise to protect you, instead of bring harm to you." He whispered and kissed her forehead. Then, cursing himself for being soft towards a pathetic human he picked her up.  
  
"You will be safe with the witch." He said and took her back to Kaede's. *************************************************************  
  
"I prefer to be called Kaede, instead of 'The Witch.' that is quite rude." Kaede said as Inuyasha walked into her hut with Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Huh?" asked Inuyasha, surprised.  
  
"Although I am what must people crudely refer to as a witch, I do not enjoy upholding the title, and I have been watching you for 50 years, don't think that I will stop now, I will forever be watching you." Kaede said and sipped her tea.  
  
"Give her this, make sure she swallows it." Kaede said handing him a vile of black fluid.  
  
"You aren't trying to poison her now?" Inuyasha questioned, but he still grabbed the small bottle.  
  
"Of course not you dim-witted fool." Kaede snapped.  
  
"I most certainly am no fool." Inuyasha protested and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Although a fool is better than a witch." He said.  
  
"Do not test my powers boy, you will be very sorry, I may not be as strong, or as powerful as Kikyo, but I still have what it takes to send you to hell." She spat out.  
  
"Kikyo did send me to hell, but this little girl stole me back out." Inuyasha said and pointed towards Kagome.  
  
"No, that was not hell, that was close, but I will give you hell, now, give me the Shikon jewel, it is mine by right of birth, Kikyo had no daughters, so it passes onto me." Kaede said and opened her withered hand.  
  
"You think I am actually going to respect your family honors?" Inuyasha said darkly.  
  
"Yes." Kaede said simply.  
  
"Think again old hag." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You are bound to my family's honors, by marriage, or have you forgotten?" she asked darkly.  
  
"Of course not, how could I forget, the marriage that would bring them all together, that would breed and entirely new species. Half vampire, part human, and part demon, said to have been better than the son of Satan himself, the marriage between the Half Prince, and the Vampire Queen." Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"You are bound to my family, you are my brother, and I am your sister." Kaede said simply.  
  
"I'll never be part of your family." Inuyasha vowed and jumped through her roof.  
  
"You will be back...brother." Kaede said. 


	8. Crimson

By The Light Of The Moon Chapter6: Crimson *************************************************************  
  
Kagome was used to waking in the middle of the night, when the stars were bright, the world was dark, and the moon shown down between the leaves of the trees. She was used to waking up in the small hut, curled up next to the fire, and taking her routine walk through the woods, knowing anything could happen. Whether it was flesh eating hunters, pale vampires, or powerful demons.  
  
Nothing prepared her for tonight, the night the moon never left the highest point of the sky, the moon was never covered by any clouds, there were no wild calls, no haunting howls, eyes no longer shown in the darkness of the forest, on the lake, blood reflected all. Dark ruby rose to the surface, reflecting in your eyes, even in your soul. The moon shown darkly, it no longer illuminated the dead leaves scattered on the dirt, the hove prints of the horses, or the tracks made by the wagons. It lighted no footprints left by the hunters.  
  
The moon bled. It was the night of the Red Moon. The night of blood, and battle. *************************************************************  
  
Kagome awoke to silence, the silence everyone dreaded. It forced your heart to your throat, it tensed up your muscles, it counted the sweat drops on your forehead. It counted down...to the moment.  
  
It was time, time for the king and queen to join and fight, time for blood to boil, hearts to stop, and time for battle.  
  
Everyone had gathered. No messages had been sent, but yet they all knew. The humans were clothed in thick armor, waiting for their feast of flesh, the vampires slunk, hidden in the shadows, and the demons were clothed by the leaves in the trees.  
  
A twig snapped under Kagome's foot as she walked up next to Inuyasha. He turned and looked at her with sad eyes, with red eyes, the moon reflection of blood. The eyes are the window to the soul, and his eyes shown crimson.  
  
Kagome felt something she never had before, she wanted to hunt, to hide amongst the shadows, she wanted to kill, she needed to feed. It was her time to feed.  
  
Inuyasha had pulled out a dagger and slit his wrist before she knew what was happening. She could feel his pulse as she drew closer, she could sense the vein opening, and feel the rushing of the blood.  
  
Then she was full, filled with strength and desire. Her skin grew paler, her eyes glittered in their full beauty, the beauty that could render any normal human speechless.  
  
And it was time, the battle had started.  
  
Cries echoed off the tiniest of leaves, small animals burrowed deeper into their holes, swords met claws, fists met teeth, life met death. And it was over.  
  
As the first rays of sunlight shown down, they all disappeared into the shadows. The dead and wounded dried up in the power of the sun, turning to ash they flew away in the breeze, the humans and vampires and demons all mixing together to become one, finally in peace. For in death, one finds peace. *************************************************************  
  
Ok...added some new twists and I apologize for the delay...but horror stories are a lot harder to write than you would've thought. You have to be in the right mood, or it comes out all wrong and you just screw it all up.  
  
Please review...even if you flame me...I accept flames. But they hurt. 


	9. Reality

By The Light Of The Moon Chapter7: Reality *************************************************************  
  
The battle happened so fast, and was over so soon, no one could tell there had been a battle. The only proof was the blood, and the memories. The taste of the blood and the scars. The hunters had been reduced to only twenty percent of their normal amount and were disbanded to smaller groups of three or four. The vampires along with the demons scattered, their numbers unknown, and stuck to their own lifestyles. The battle had been fought, but not won, there were no teams, you were the team, one was the army, and kill was the objective. *************************************************************  
  
'I must go home.' Kagome thought. Her mother would be so worried, she missed her family, and she was afraid of what might happen if she stayed any longer.  
  
'But how?' She thought desperately, trying to avoid the Red Forest. The villagers had named the forest Red Forest after the battle had been fought.  
  
The only way home was through the well, in the middle of the Red Forest, and deep Kagome's sub-conscious she knew that, she also knew that she was home, her place was here, in the past, there was no way she could go back and stay. It was time to say goodbye, she knew that...and so did someone else. *************************************************************  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sat at the table with a cold cup of coffee. She had called her work giving the excuse that she had a high fever and cough and there was no way she could be around people without risking their health. She just sat at the table and waited. *************************************************************  
  
With a deep breathe Kagome entered the Red Forest, she needed to find the well. But the forest had changed so much during the battle, it was hardly recognizable.  
  
'I need a higher view.' She thought and without thinking jumped into the highest branch of the tree next to her. It all had come so naturally, the preference to darkness, the craving for hunting human blood, and the immense amounts of strength. But it all scared her so much.  
  
And with that she leapt into the branch of the next tree, continuing this movement until she reached the clearing that she had first seen when she had arrived, she had to go back. *************************************************************  
  
"Old witch." Inuyasha growled and kicked the foot of Kaede's bed.  
  
"She left." She growled right back and got up.  
  
"I told you, you will be sorry if you continue to call me names." She warned and threw some herbs around her bed.  
  
"Back off hag! Where did she go?" Inuyasha asked in a deep warning tone.  
  
"Home. She left, she is going back to where she belongs." Kaede said sternly.  
  
"No." Inuyasha said softly, it was too dangerous, she needed to feed. After that battle, she was reborn into this world and needed someone to guide her along. She didn't have the strength to be all alone.  
  
"If you love her, you need to let her go, let her be happy." Kaede said with a soft voice.  
  
Inuyasha just turned and glared at the witch. With a growl he walked out the door and followed her scent. *************************************************************  
  
Kagome had stepped into the new world with a deep hunger. Her head was ringing and her thoughts were dominated by the lust for the blood. To be filled, to have all her strength back, the sheer power and force. It was dangerous to be hungry, hunger made you stupid, reckless and weak. Often getting you killed, Kagome didn't need as much blood as the Vampirels or Vampirens because she was more powerful, she could walk in the sun, and go long periods without a drop of blood on her tongue.  
  
But now she needed to feed, the battle had been short, but tiring. Fledglings always needed nourishment. Babies needed to feed minutes after they had been born. The only blood she had, was the blood Inuyasha had sacrificed for her, but she needed to drain the body of a human. Gather the nutrients of their nectar.  
  
She was too weak, she needed strength. She began to feel faint, but still she jumped up into the giant willow in her front yard. *************************************************************  
  
She knew something was wrong. She knew she wanted to help, so much, this was her daughter, her flesh and blood. But something was different, all she could do was sit there and wait. But her daughter was in danger, she knew that, but Kagome was beyond her help.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was about to warm up her coffee when she saw something flash into the leaves of the tree. She felt a flutter in her heart and ran outside. *************************************************************  
  
He only had a few minutes to get to her, to insure her safety, like he promised, but time was slipping through his fingers, and time was something that he needed to grasp.  
  
Kagome's scent still lingered on the ground, but in the tress she had used it was fading, tracking her was harder than he thought it would be.  
  
'At least she has some natural instincts.' He thought. She knew how to use the saber the minute it touched her finger, she had an excellent smell, and healing capabilities, but hunting and the thought of killing were something he needed to teach her.  
  
Inuyasha reached the well.  
  
'What would she be doing here?' He wondered as he jumped down into it, but it took him longer than he thought it would to reach the bottom.  
  
'Weird.' He thought, but shook off all thoughts as he once again caught her scent.  
  
"What!?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled when he jumped out of the well, the forest was gone, replaced by grass and a small house. Inuyasha was too confused to think about it anymore, he followed her scent again, knowing that she would explain it all. *************************************************************  
  
"Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi breathed softly into the wind, Kagome's sensitive ears picked up the sound, she wanted to climb down and rush into her mother's arms, she wanted to lean on her shoulder and cry, letting her mother murmur comforting words in her ears and kiss it all away.  
  
But she just stayed frozen to the branch, she couldn't move her feet, her arms, her toes, even her lips.  
  
Kagome's mother felt something she never had, her daughter was dead. Alive, yes, but the real Kagome was gone. She would never see her again, then she did something Kagome had never witnessed in all her life, her mother sank to the ground and cried like a child. *************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha was so close, he could see Kagome in the tree, and he had witnessed a woman run out of the house, then fall to the ground sobbing and beating her fists against the grass. But Inuyasha couldn't move.  
  
'The old hag's spell worked out well.' He thought with a smirk. She had been right, but he still refused to call her Kaede, she would pay for petrifying him, he needed more power to break the spell, at least to move his legs, he just needed to get to Kagome.  
  
But the spell held tight, Inuyasha could hardly breathe, Kagome was going to loose her balance any minute now, and her mother had now sunk into a deeper fit of crying accompanied by a few dry heaves here and there. ************************************************************  
  
Ok...review...and basically that's all I have to say. 


	10. A Mother's Last Gift

By The Light Of The Moon Chapter 8: A Mother's Last Gift *************************************************************  
  
Her breathe came slower and with more effort. She dug her claws deep into the bark of the tree, watching her mother sobbing. It hurt her so much, the woman Kagome had gotten all her strength from was spent, she was giving up hope. Her mother was letting her go. Kagome's heart was ripping in two. But she couldn't think about that, Inuyasha was near, he was so close. She needed to reach him.  
  
But Inuyasha couldn't move, he could barely keep his eyes open. The paralysis was working excellently. Kaede had been right. Inuyasha couldn't wait to sink his claws into her throat. Slowly he could flex his hand, but that took so much of his strength, there was no way he could reach her in time.  
  
She stood up. She stopped crying. 'I have to be strong for my daughter one last time.' Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself. Kagome needed her one last time.  
  
"Mother." Kagome whispered, too soft for Mrs. Higurashi to hear it with her ears, but she heard it with her heart. Then gravity took its toll on her and she began falling, unable to reach out and stop herself, it was like falling off a cliff in your dream. And if you die in a dream, some people believe you die soon in real life.  
  
"Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi yelled and caught her daughter. Kagome was surprisingly light, like a feather, or a ghost. She laid her daughter on the ground and held her head in her lap.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered moving his foot along the path, with each step his strength ran out, but the paralysis lost effect. It was a race, which would win him over? The paralysis or the loss of his strength? The answer was none, in the end it was love that got the best of him, love that conquered all.  
  
"She needs to feed." Inuyasha whispered in a ragged voice as he drew closer to her side.  
  
"Feed?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, ignoring the fact that this boy had ears and fangs and claws and that there was a trickle of blood running out of his mouth.  
  
"Blood...human." He explained in two words.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi knew her daughter was not human when she had given birth to her, but still those words came as a great shock. She looked down at her daughter, her daughter needed human blood. Mrs. Higurashi reached out and took one of Kagome's hands.  
  
Without flinching she slit her wrist with one of Kagome's long nails. Holding her wrist up to Kagome's lips she opened her mouth for her and left the blood run in. She had to give her enough blood, but not too much.  
  
Kagome could feel herself being pulled back out of the dream and back to reality. She was lying on the ground in her mother's lap, while her mother fed her, her own blood.  
  
"No!" Kagome cried and pulled away. She couldn't take anymore. It would kill her mother. Kagome bit the tip of her finger and rubbed it onto her mother's wrist. The blood of the vampire mixed with the blood of the human, healing the wound and stopping the bleeding.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi fell to the ground in a dead faint, the loss of blood had finally took affect. She had used most of her strength to stay awake until her daughter awoke, but she couldn't anymore.  
  
Kagome made her mother more comfortable on the ground, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thank-you, I will never forget what you have done, I love you mother." She whispered in her ear.  
  
Then she walked over to Inuyasha and lifted him up said, "Let's go home.".  
  
Inuyasha looked up into her eyes glad that she wasn't leaving him, but even more glad she was alive.  
  
"Wait." He said and took her hand with what was left of his strength. He dropped something in her hand and lost consciousness.  
  
When Kagome opened her hand, the Shikon Jewel lay in her palm. She smiled and picked him up, she had said goodbye, it was time to go where she belonged. *************************************************************  
  
OK, for those who are unclear, the battle wasn't a dream, they had actually fought. Kagome really was made into a vampire, and I have not forgotten the Shikon Jewel. Everything that had Kikyo in it was a dream, but since Kagome is the queen now, no more dreams so it won't be confusing anymore.  
  
No, it's not the end...not yet. I told you the Shikon Jewel played a big part in it...so you will have to wait to see what happens next. If there is anymore confusion please specify, because then I won't know what is confusing or what I need to explain...so pretty please specify!!! 


	11. This Is Where I Belong

By The Light Of The Moon Chapter9: This Is Where I Belong *************************************************************  
  
'This is where I belong.' Kagome thought as she walked through the Red Forest. The moon was back to its normal stage, pure white. The blood was starting to fade, or Kagome was getting used to it. This was a whole new world to her, everything was different, she didn't have any school, no woman wore make-up. Villagers worked all day in the fields while the women stayed at home cooking and sewing and tending to the gardens.  
  
Kagome had gone back in time, and had to stay. She could always turn around and go back to the world that she knew, and was familiar to, but it had rejected her. She wouldn't fit in, she would have to hide, and run. Constantly living in fear.  
  
'I must belong.' She thought with certainty. The stars led her deeper in the forest as she kept her eyes locked on the burning orbs of gas. Everyone always said she had her head stuck in the clouds because she walked looking at the clouds or the moon, and sometimes the stars.  
  
Kagome longed to go home, she would always miss her family, but the best thing she could do for them, would be to stay her. Be away from them. That is the only way she can be close to her family. She loved them too much, she feared for them. She feared herself for them. *************************************************************  
  
~There she is.~  
  
~That's her?~  
  
~Yes, wait for it.~  
  
~What are we supposed to be waiting for?~  
  
~The distraction you idiot!~  
  
~Hey! It's your fault for not going through it.~  
  
~Shh! We're running out of telepathic power, pretty soon we wont be able to communicate.~  
  
~What is the distraction?~  
  
~Watch the kid.~  
  
Two figures moved silently through the forest. None would be able to see them, even if they were looking for them. They were the Watchers. Hired assassins, spies, trackers, or anything that didn't involve head to head combat. They were cowardly, they slunk around attacking from behind, using the element of surprise. *************************************************************  
  
Kagome was still dwelling on her thoughts when she came across a little girl. The girls was tied to a tree, whimpering and huge tears rolled down her cheek's.  
  
"Oh my!" Kagome gasped.  
  
The girl looked startled and shook her head. She was too afraid.  
  
"Do you need help?" Kagome asked reaching out to help.  
  
"No." The little girl pushed her away.  
  
"Please?" Kagome asked reaching out again.  
  
"No...just go!" The little girl shouted. *************************************************************  
  
~She's ruining it!~  
  
~Just wait, she's almost in position.~  
  
~That brat! I'll kill her!~  
  
~Later you may kill her, she was only a distraction.~  
  
~Is that the only reason you breed? To use the children as decoys?~  
  
~They are just children, worthless.~  
  
~You are as cold blooded as I!~  
  
~Yes, we are the same, twins~ *************************************************************  
  
The girl could see the figures, she was trained to, and she could see her father smile at her. Her father had tricked her, he had thought she couldn't use telepathy, he was wrong. She knew what they planned to do, she knew he really didn't love her, it was all lies, lies to get her to help him. And then he would kill her without a second thought.  
  
"No." She said and shook her head.  
  
"Not this time daddy." She smirked and grabbed Kagome's hand, cutting the ropes with a knife her father had given her. She and Kagome ran, ran and ran and ran. *************************************************************  
  
"Damn!" One of the figures cursed.  
  
"I was wrong." The other said and shook his head, letting the hood fall back.  
  
"I'm going to kill her!" The other threatened, also letting his hood fall as well.  
  
Both had long white hair, back in a pony-tail, black eyes and small lips. The one on the right had a small scar under his right eye. The one on the left had the same scar under his left eye. They had both gotten them at the same time, one long swipe, under the eye. They grinned at each other showing pointed teeth.  
  
"This should be fun!" The one on the right said.  
  
"Yeah, more of a challenge!" The other agreed. *************************************************************  
  
"Wait! Stop!" Kagome shouted and pulled at the girl's hand.  
  
"No! We don't have time, they will hunt us down and kill us both!" The girl objected.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, completely mystified.  
  
"We must find my mother, she will help. I know where we can find her." The girl said and pulled Kagome after her and started running again.  
  
Kagome gave in and let herself be pulled along.  
  
"How...much...further do we...have...to go?" Kagome gasped out. She could tell the girl was getting tired, so she picked her up in her arms and continued in the same direction the girl was headed.  
  
"Just keep going, you'll see." The girl said and relaxed.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"There!" The girl shouted and pointed to a small house.  
  
"Is that where your mother lives?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yup!" The little girl nodded excitedly, her mother only knew her from when she was born, and then her father had stolen her.  
  
"Mommy." The girl yelled as she ran toward the small hut. *************************************************************  
  
Oi...I'm cruel. A cliffy!!! But it's partly cause of writer's block, and I need to start writing on my other story. Writing two stories at the same time is kinda confusing. So pretty please review, it's common courtesy. But I accept flames if you don't wanna be nice. 


	12. The New Meaning Of A Family Dispute

By The Light Of The Moon Chapter10: The New Meaning Of A Family Dispute *************************************************************  
  
I'm really sorry that this story is so confusing and kind of jumpy. But that's really how I wanted it to be. I wanted to confuse you; it was all part of it. I know you guys are probably really frustrated, so I'll try and be clearer. I'm sorry for skipping from one chapter to the other with out giving good transitions. I'll try and not do that too much from now on.  
  
Ok now for the next chapter... *************************************************************  
  
"Mother!" The girl cried when she got to the door.  
  
"Itsuki?" A voice called from inside the hut.  
  
"Mommy!" The girl cried happily when the door opened and a figure stepped out and hugged her daughter.  
  
Kagome looked closely at the figure and gasped at the familiar blond hair that wisped around her face and the dark eyes that looked down at her daughter. But there was something even more familiar about her, they way Ryuki looked at Itsuki was the way Kagome's mother had looked at her.  
  
When Kagome had fallen down and scraped her knee, her mother was there. All it took was a hug and a kiss and nothing else mattered. In the arms of your mother nothing could go wrong.  
  
"Kikyo!" Ryuki said, suddenly realizing Kagome was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Please...call me Kagome!" Kagome insisted.  
  
"Kagome." Ryuki nodded in agreement.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy and uncle Yu are trying to kill us." The girl said in a whisper.  
  
"Ryu?" Ryuki said in question.  
  
"Yes." Itsuki said in a very deep voice for a little girl.  
  
"That bastard." Ryuki swore in a deep growl.  
  
"You should all come inside. We'll think of something, they won't start looking until tomorrow night." Ryuki said and beckoned them into her home. *************************************************************  
  
"Smart girl!" Ryu exclaimed.  
  
"No, stupid girl, she should've just stuck with the plan and we would be done all ready!" Yu exclaimed.  
  
"She went straight to mommy's house. Which is exactly where we wanted her to go." Ryu  
  
"Yeah, killing two birds with one stone." Yu said with an evil grin, which showed his awful pointed teeth.  
  
"More like three." Ryu said with a smile to match his brother's.  
  
"We'll attack tomorrow night." Yu said and yawned.  
  
"Right, for now, let's get some sleep." Ryu said and they both shrank back into the shadows to rest. *************************************************************  
  
"How strong are they?" Kagome questioned Ryuki as she sat the cup of tea down.  
  
"Physically? I could beat them both with my pinky. But mentally is another story." Ryuki said and twirled her pinky in the air to demonstrate ripping their throats out.  
  
"Mentally?" Kagome asked uncertain.  
  
"Yes, together they can control your mind; make you think what they want. The only way to beat them would be to get them apart and trap them. But they never leave each others sides. It's virtually impossible." Ryuki said and shook her head.  
  
"I can read minds." Itsuki said in a quiet voice. For a little girl, she sure could be extremely mature. She acted like a kid most of the time, but in times of trouble she was just like her mother. They both calmly sat there and thought their own thoughts.  
  
"Maybe we can work something out." Ryuki said with a new gleam in her eye.  
  
"Do they ever leave each other, even for a second?" Kagome asked.  
  
"There might be a way." Ryuki smiled.  
  
"I can help." Itsuki said in a serious tone.  
  
"No, that might not be a good idea." Ryuki said.  
  
"Actually, it just might be." Kagome said in a thoughtful voice.  
  
"It will be dangerous..." Kagome warned lifting an eyebrow up.  
  
"I can do it." Itsuki said with a determined smile.  
  
"All right, we can do it!" Ryuki agreed and smiled down at her daughter.  
  
"Good! Now, here's what we'll do..." Kagome said and started to explain what they will do. *************************************************************  
  
"Is it time yet?" YU asked impatiently.  
  
"Patience is a virtue." Ryu said softly.  
  
"That's the biggest load of shit!" Yu said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Yes, but we need to wait a little longer." Ryu said.  
  
"That way we can have time to torture them before the sun comes up." Yu nodded and licked his lips.  
  
Both brothers looked at each other and started a chorus of laughter. *************************************************************  
  
Ok, how was that? I hope no too confusing. Ok Ryu and Yu are the twins, Ryuki is Itsuki's mother. I named them that way so it won't be too hard to remember who is who. Ok, I know that I'm cruel for leaving you hanging like this, but I need to work on my other fic, and besides, suspense is what makes up a good story. So, flame me if you must, as for now, I bid you ado. 


	13. Prelude To The Mind War

By The Light Of The Moon Chapter11: Prelude To The Mind War *************************************************************  
  
"It's almost time." Kagome said in a quiet voice.  
  
"We're ready." Ryuki said motioning to herself and Itsuki.  
  
"Right." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Remember, don't look back, and no matter what, keep going." Ryuki told Kagome as she gripped her daughter's hand tightly. *************************************************************  
  
~Is it time yet?~  
  
~No.~  
  
~Can't we attack early?~  
  
~And miss out on all the fun?~  
  
~I guess you're right.~  
  
~I want to see what they are planning on doing.~  
  
~Yeah, it has been a long time since we got a good challenge.~  
  
~Ever since Ryuki we haven't had any fun.~  
  
~You had all the fun with her, I didn't get to.~  
  
~Don't be jealous Yu.~ *************************************************************  
  
Kagome held the saber closer to her side. She hoped she knew how to use it when the time came. She wasn't so sure her plan would work. It was the most simplest of plans. But sometimes people fall harder for the simpler ones.  
  
"Take this." Ryuki said to Itsuki and tied a scabbard around her waist.  
  
"But mom, you'll need it!" Itsuki protested.  
  
"No, you will need it more than I." Ryuki said and sheathed the sword.  
  
"But I don't know how to you use a sword." Itsuki said in a hushed voice.  
  
"That makes two of us." Kagome said.  
  
"You'll be just fine." Ryuki said and smiled.  
  
"Let's go." Ryuki said and took Itsuki's hand.  
  
"Give us five minutes." Ryuki said.  
  
"Right." Kagome agreed.  
  
"Good luck!" she said as Ryuki and Itsuki walked outside and into the forest. *************************************************************  
  
~Ok, it's time.~  
  
~Where are we headed?~  
  
~First, we will try Ryuki's place, then we go from there.~  
  
"Let's go." Yu said excitedly and took off running. *************************************************************  
  
"All right, Itsuki, do your thing." Ryuki said.  
  
Itsuki smiled and nodded.  
  
~Daddy!!!~  
  
~Daddy!~  
  
~Itsuki?~  
  
~Yes daddy, it's me~  
  
~Good girl, now, tell me where you are.~  
  
~But...~  
  
~You can trust me, I love you.~  
  
~I'm outside mommy's house.~ *************************************************************  
  
"Stupid girl!" Yu smirked.  
  
"Poor child, I'll be sure to make her death quick." Ryu said and took out a small dagger.  
  
"Do you have the poison?" He asked.  
  
"Here, don't spill it, it cost me a lot." Yu warned as he handed Ryu a smile vile. *************************************************************  
  
"He'll be here soon." Itsuki said and looked up at her mother.  
  
"Are you sure you can do it?" Ryuki asked.  
  
"I'm sure." Itsuki nodded.  
  
"Good, wait until Kagome gets here." Ryuki said.  
  
"No need to wait." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, well, well, look at who we have here." Yu exclaimed. *************************************************************  
  
Don't worry, I promise to make the transition to the next chapter not too confusing. Please review. 


	14. Mind Control

By The Light Of The Moon Chapter12: Mind Control *************************************************************  
  
Yu glared at them and grinned, Ryu stood next to his brother, but there was something different about him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do it Itsuki." Ryuki whispered. Too quiet for anyone to hear, except herself.  
  
The weather had changed; a chilling wind blew through the clearing. The sky looked like one giant bruise, puffed up with rain. Filled with unshed tears, the sky rumbled and rolled.  
  
Itsuki concentrated, hard. She had to do this, her life counted on it. Many lives counted on it. *************************************************************  
  
Ryu looked around. He was in the clearing, surrounded by Ryuki, Itsuki and Kagome. They all glared down at him.  
  
Finally Ryuki stepped forward and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"I'll be sure to kill you slowly, real slow." She growled in a deep voice and squeezed his neck harder.  
  
"No." He tried to protest, but his speech was lacking air.  
  
Ryu looked at his feet and saw the body of his brother. They had killed Yu. Yu's eyes were open wide and he looked so scared. But there was nothing to be done, he was dead all ready.  
  
"Yu!" He cried.  
  
"That's right, feel the pain, feel the pain of loosing someone close to you, perhaps the only one close to you." Ryuki sneered.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Can't take it?" She sneered.  
  
"Remember, remember." She said and shoved him down to the ground. *************************************************************  
  
Itsuki grinned in satisfaction, she had taken control of her father, now all that was left was Yu. She frowned and concentrated harder. *************************************************************  
  
"I'm going to do the same thing to you, that you tried to do to me." Kagome growled.  
  
"Try it!" Yu encouraged.  
  
~Ryu, let's give her a very nice headache.~  
  
~Ryu?~  
  
~Come on Ryu, you know I can't do this alone.~  
  
"Ryu is gone, he can't help you now." Kagome said softly, almost sympathetically. But only almost.  
  
Yu shook his head, there was no way Ryu could've been defeated. Without Ryu, Yu couldn't win. Yu couldn't even try.  
  
"Bitch!" Yu shouted and concentrated hard on Kagome's thoughts.  
  
"It's no use." Ryuki smirked from behind him.  
  
"With out Ryu you are nothing." She smiled. *************************************************************  
  
"Mom, I can't hold on any longer." Itsuki cried.  
  
"Hold on Itsuki." Ryuki said.  
  
It was time to finish the rest of the plan.  
  
"Take my hand." Ryuki said and held her hand out to Itsuki.  
  
Itsuki held on with a vise grip.  
  
"Use as much of my energy as you need to." Ryuki said.  
  
Itsuki just nodded, fearful of what might happen if she wasted too much of her energy on speaking and lost control of her father and uncle. She had them right where they needed to be, now if only she could hold on. *************************************************************  
  
Itsuki had almost driven their minds out of their bodies, when Ryu started fighting back. He had realized the little mind trick and was regaining control of himself. His body lost its transparency and he could use his voice. Itsuki had lost control, it was too much for her, both her father and her uncle were very strong, and she was only a small little girl. There was only one of her, it was amazing, the progress she had made, but she couldn't hold on to Ryu any longer.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I know these chapters are very short, but I think that creating cliff- hangers will increase the suspense. I promise that all of your question will be answered later, and I also promise to start making the chapters as long as I did before. I've been really busy. And instead of telling you to review, I want to tell you all who have reviewed, thank-you all so much because this story wouldn't be anything without its reviewers. That is what, makes a good author, a good review that points out what is wrong with the story. If you guys don't tell me, I won't know what to fix.  
  
Thank-you all so much!!! 


	15. Ryuuni

By The Light Of The Moon Chapter13: Ryuuni *************************************************************  
  
Warning: This Chapter contains violence, profanity, and blood. Yes, there will be death too. If any of these things bother you, don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I even wrote a disclaimer for this story, but as you all know I do not own Inuyasha. The characters Inuyasha, Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, Buyo, and Kagome's Grandpa, were all original characters from the anime. Ryu, Yu, Ryuki, Itsuki, Vampirels, Vampirens, and the Hunters were all mine. Those I do own, but I am not getting any money for them or anything. I am not profiting in any way from this fic, except for your reviews, and that means you can't sue me. *************************************************************  
  
Ryu scowled grimly. His plan would have to be changed. This girl was strong, but her strength was leaving her. Yu was still under control, but Ryu could fix that.  
  
"Itsuki!" He roared.  
  
"Stop!" Ryuki screamed as Itsuki levitated in the air and was thrown into the tree.  
  
"Mom..." She tried but blood came out of her mouth instead. Her head hit her chest and she lost control of her uncle, and herself.  
  
"Yu." Ryu yelled as he shook his brother's shoulders.  
  
"That bitch child!" Yu cried and leapt to his feet.  
  
"Bastard! You could've killed your own daughter." Ryuki yelled and launched herself at Ryu.  
  
"Ryu shouldn't get all the fun." Yu smirked and, he and Ryu grabbed each other's hands.  
  
"Sxhelkung hyruinllyth aairyunn imunsachet manscentra!" They both chanted.  
  
Ryuki was flung into the other tree and she cried out in pain as the tree branch pierced through her back.  
  
"Give us the Shikon Jewel!" Yu said.  
  
"Give it to us!" Ryu shadowed his brother.  
  
Kagome stared in horror at Itsuki's stiff body and at Ryuki, who was desperately trying to free herself.  
  
"No." She said and shook her head hard.  
  
It was useless to attack, they would just fling her back, and if she tried to run, they would use her mind to control her body. She was trapped, trapped in a great big forest, trapped with the possibility of escape, but to no use. It was the worst feeling ever, to have plenty of room to run, but not being able to. To have plenty of room to be free, but being trapped.  
  
"Have it your way then." Yu smiled, his lips curling over his pointed teeth.  
  
"We'll do it the hard way." Ryu added.  
  
They both concentrated very hard.  
  
Kagome gasped as she felt the nerve cord in her spine twist. They were paralyzing her!  
  
"Now, if you do not hand it over..." Yu started.  
  
"We will take it with force." Ryu finished.  
  
Kagome couldn't even move her mouth to say anything. She couldn't blink, and she couldn't close her eyes, she had to witness it all, as helpless as she was.  
  
"Don't worry about talking." Yu said.  
  
"We can read minds." Ryu added.  
  
"Very well, I have to say..." Yu started again but was interrupted by Ryu,  
  
"We are the best at what we do."  
  
"Now, we have the Shikon Jewel." Yu said as he took out the small dagger and sliced Kagome's stomach open.  
  
"Now we will be complete." Ryu smiled and took out his own dagger.  
  
Swiftly, Ryu stabbed Yu in the heart.  
  
"No! Kagome...stop them!" Ryuki screamed through the blood.  
  
"Quiet!" Ryu yelled and threw the dagger at her.  
  
Ryuki screamed as it hit her, causing more blood to run out her mouth. The knife had lodged in her lung and she could barely manage enough breathe to hold up her consciousness.  
  
'Stop!' Kagome screamed in her head.  
  
Ryu just looked at her for a second longer, then, sliced his own chest open.  
  
"Wake up brother, we will join soon." Ryu said as he stabbed his own heart and shoved the Jewel inside.  
  
Yu's bloody body levitated into the night sky. The rain washing his blood away.  
  
A strong glow enveloped Ryu and clothed him in light.  
  
Yu's body developed the same glow as they both levitated to the stars and joined. Together. As one.  
  
'If only Inuyasha was here.' Kagome thought. She didn't know what was happening and she didn't know how she could make her body work. But she did know that if Inuyasha was there he would know what to do.  
  
"No one can save you know!" Shouted the combined voices of Yu and Ryu.  
  
It was still flying, but it had grown wings, no longer bothering to keep the human form.  
  
"I am Ryuuni." It growled down.  
  
The wings were not of the sacred feathers of the angels, or of the delicateness of the butterflies, or even of the darkness of the bats. They were horrible, Ryuuni's arms had grown out and the wings had sprouted from his shoulders to his wrists, the wings were red with blood, the blood that had come from Ryuuni himself, and they were thin and skeleton like.  
  
Ryuuni's teeth had grown longer and pointed down. His eyes had grown into a sort of crimson and onyx. But the worst thing was his hair. The white had grown into a silver, and that silver was splattered with the blood from his beating wings.  
  
"I think I will dispose of the Queen first, then her precious Ryuki. I'll save the girl for last, that one will be my little treat, a sort of dessert if you will." Ryuuni smiled.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" shouted a voice from behind him.  
  
"Wha..." Ryuuni asked surprised as Inuyasha's claws pierced his skin.  
  
"You!" Ryuuni roared as he brought his fist into Inuyasha's stomach. *************************************************************  
  
I told you I didn't forget about Inuyasha! ; ) R&R 


	16. The End Of Ryuuni

By The Light Of The Moon Chapter14: The End Of Ryuuni  
  
Warning: The same warning from the last chapter applies to this one, this chapter is the whole reason I made the warning.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha doubled over in pain.  
  
"With the Shikon Jewel, or strength and the strength of our minds have doubled, making it impossible to beat us." Ryuuni smirked.  
  
"We will win." Ryuki screamed in pain as she ripped the dagger out of her lung, causing even more blood to run out of her mouth. She lumped out of the tree and landed next to Itsuki.  
  
"Itsuki, we need you now, more than ever." She whispered desperately.  
  
"Stop! She couldn't even try!" Ryuuni yelled impatiently.  
  
"I am getting tired of you!" He cried and launched down upon her.  
  
Ryuki quickly grabbed the saber from Itsuki's side and took a defensive stance.  
  
Quickly, she too launched herself into the air straight for Ryuuni.  
  
Getting ready, she tightened her grip on the hilt and waited for her saber to meet Ryuuni, but it only met air.  
  
Ryuuni had phased out and phased back right behind her, grabbing her hair he pulled her back and flew higher into the rain.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said as he straightened up.  
  
'Inuyasha!' She tried to yell.  
  
"Kagome? Hey!" He yelled shaking her. Her body was turning a sickly shade of blue and her skin was colder than ice.  
  
"It's only an illusion of the mind." Itsuki whispered as she tried to sit up. Her world was spinning and it hurt to breathe.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
"Ryuuni tricked her, she only thinks she's paralyzed. He is using her mind to control her body." Itsuki coughed out ruggedly.  
  
"Then help her!" Inuyasha ordered.  
  
"I'll try." Itsuki said and smiled weakly, just as Ryuki's body hit the mud.  
  
Long scratches down her face mixed her blood with the soaked dirt. The bruises and cuts that covered her body were blended with the dark brown of the mud. Her eye was swollen shut and her scalp was bleeding from the mistreatment.  
  
Itsuki observed her mother with tears in her eyes. First she had to help Kagome. Just like Kagome had been willing to risk herself to save Itsuki, Itsuki was now using what was left of her life energy to help Kagome.  
  
"I need her full cooperation. Now concentrate." She instructed Kagome.  
  
"It's pointless!" Ryuuni insisted as he landed in the tree above them.  
  
"I'll hold him off." Inuyasha said and growled at Ryuuni.  
  
"Your time has come." He sneered and jumped up.  
  
"I have all the time in the world." Ryuuni laughed darkly.  
  
Inuyasha slashed at Ryuuni's heart. Ryuuni grabbed his arm and twist hard until he heard a loud cracking.  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth and let his right arm dangle loosely, twisting in the wrong direction. With his only arm left he attacked again, but with more speed, he couldn't afford to loose both arms.  
  
He successfully ripped Ryuuni's right wing off.  
  
Screaming in pain Ryuuni fell to the ground, five feet away from Ryuki's stiff body. He lay there stunned, unable to move.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She called louder, her strength was coming back.  
  
"Kagome." He said from the tree.  
  
She looked up at him grimly, it was all up to her now. It was time to learn how to use that saber.  
  
"Mother." Itsuki called as she crawled over to Ryuki's side.  
  
"Itsuki!!!" Ryuuni roared as he jumped up off the ground. He no longer thought, he only saw anger, and his anger was directed at Itsuki, it was all her fault they were in this mess. If she had stuck to the plan from the beginning, she would have died swiftly and they would be rich.  
  
Itsuki froze as her father/uncle leapt at her. She curled up and closed her eyes.  
  
When she opened them, Ryuki had Ryunni by the throat and his fist was through her stomach. Swiftly, Ryuuni grabbed her head and squeezed. Itsuki could only blink as her mothers body fell to the ground, mutilated and torn.  
  
Ryuuni coughed a small puddle off blood when Ryuki's hands dropped from his neck. There was no need for Itsuki to suffer any more, she already was suffering. Her mother was killed in front of her and it was all her fault. She would have to live the rest of her life with that guilt.  
  
"You have caused enough pain for one night!" Kagome yelled and attacked.  
  
She cringed as metal met flesh and Ryuuni's head rolled to Itsuki's feat. A look of total surprise written all over his grim features.  
  
"M...mommy...d...daddy..." Itsuki mumbled and fell to the ground. *************************************************************  
  
And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of Ryuuni. Review.  
  
And I'm will not be able to upload this story soon, because my mom forgot to pay the bill and they cut off our internet so I have to wait until she pays the bill. Sorry for the inconvenience. 


	17. Remains

By The Light Of The Moon Chapter15: Remains *************************************************************  
  
Kagome dropped the saber to her side and sighed deeply.  
  
"How's the arm?" She asked softly.  
  
"It'll heal." Inuyasha said simply.  
  
"I'm hungry." She said and gathered Itsuki's body into her arms.  
  
"We'll take her to Kaede's then come back and bury the body." Kagome said gesturing towards Ryuki.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and turned to go.  
  
"Hey, thanks." Kagome said holding Inuyasha's hand.  
  
She gripped it harder and pressed it to her heart.  
  
Inuyasha freed his hand and gripped her shoulders, she sank into him with a sigh and let Itsuki's head fall onto her left shoulder. Inuyasha's left arm guided her through the forest as they made their way through the mud. *************************************************************  
  
"Look what the dog dragged in." Kaede said as they laid Itsuki down on the small straw bed in Kaede's small hut.  
  
"Help her." Kagome said pleadingly.  
  
Kaede nodded and reached for a small vile of greenish liquid.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both slipped back into the rain. *************************************************************  
  
The rain had stopped when they reached the small clearing behind Ryuki's hut.  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees beside the body and turned it over.  
  
She gasped at all the scratches that littered the young face, all the bruises that covered her porcelain skin, and all the blood that ran down her clothes, soaking deeply into the silk and wool.  
  
Without a word she began digging a shallow grave and gently placed the body inside.  
  
"I'll take care of Itsuki." She whispered and pulled the stained blond hair away from the face.  
  
Kagome finished pushing the wet mud into place when she felt the warmth of a fire.  
  
Turning, she saw the remains of Ryuuni burst into flames.  
  
Inuyasha held the torch for a second longer, then threw it forcefully into the rest of the remains. *************************************************************  
  
Now it was time to feed. Their hunt was lighted by the light of the moon. *************************************************************  
  
Kagome glared, she had found her prey. Her leg muscles tightened as she ascended into the branch above. The unsuspecting below.  
  
Jumping down she gripped his shoulders and snapped his neck between her palms. The fangs grew longer swiftly and she kissed the pale flesh of her kill. Biting in she drank her fill, draining the body and throwing it to the ground.  
  
Her night was over, she had given Inuyasha her first kill. The sun would be up soon. It had never burned her skin, and she knew it was about time to get a tan, but her eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness and the bright light hurt her eyes.  
  
So, she continued on to Kaede's and fell asleep next to Itsuki. *************************************************************  
  
Like I said in the last chapter, I finished this chapter at 9/20, but I am not able to get on the internet. You may yell at me in your review, if you even think you should review. But if you do review a thousand thanks. 


	18. Itsuki's Flower

By The Light Of The Moon Chapter16: Itsuki's Flower  
  
AN: I really hate doing author's notes, but I just wanted to say that if I post an author's note, you might want to read it because I only write them if I have something important to say.  
  
I wanted to say an extra thank-you to pruningshears for being one of my best reviwers. And I want to add that I welcome flames, if you find something wrong with my story tell me, I am always open minded. If you don't tell me I can't fix it.  
  
Thank-you to all of those who reviewed. *************************************************************  
  
The months had passed by, but Itsuki never took the time to notice. She had pulled herself in tight, wrapped up in her own protective world and blocking out the rest.  
  
She found no point in waking up every morning, or eating. She felt no purpose to taking a breath of fresh air if you couldn't enjoy it. Life had lost its purpose. There was no reason for her to live. But she did.  
  
Day after day she woke up and never smiled, never enjoyed anything.  
  
Her world was grey and blank, no color. No smells no tastes, she had lost everything.  
  
Even her appearance showed the pain in her heart. Her eyes were smaller and never twinkled. Her hair had lost its sheen and brightness. She would never have any wrinkles, she made no facial expression at all. Her face was pale form the lack of sunshine.  
  
There was something completely odd about her though. Her arms were thick with muscles and you could step on her stomach and hurt your foot. Her legs could with stand miles and miles of running. She was well trained and muscular, which made her look even more sick.  
  
The old witch, Kaede had died. Kagome always told her it was back in the spring, but it had felt like summer to her. Itsuki loved the cold. Her feet were like icicles and she never slept with a blanket.  
  
Kagome had given up on her. She had problems of her own. She needed to focus on her new daughter.  
  
That was the only person that could get a response out of Itsuki. Just a little girl.  
  
Lilith; the white-haired, blue-eyed angel. She had a smirk that would make the oceans split. A smile so innocent angels treasured her. She was kind heart and good natured, despite her agility in battle and her tendency to violence. She truly cared about people and her family, she idolized Itsuki, and, secretly she trained every night and strained to control minds.  
  
She was so good, she could catch fragments of thoughts. Itsuki felt that once the training was over, she might finally be allowed to die. It was what she had longed for. But she never thought of suicide.  
  
Kagome had grown accustomed to her new home and enjoyed her surroundings.  
  
Inuyasha was frequently away, but surprisingly he made time to see Lilith every night. Inuyasha had some business to take care of, that was all anyone knew. Kagome trusted him with her life and even more. Lilith treasured her father as Itsuki once had loved her own father. But it was different, Inuyasha loved her back.  
  
Itsuki felt isolated, no one knew what it was like to have loved Ryu with all her heart, but him not love her back. Itsuki felt that she could never love again.  
  
She felt old and past her time. When her time came, that would be the time she felt happiness, when she felt release from her cage. ************************************************************* 


	19. Epilogue

By The Light Of The Moon Epilogue *************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha lifted his daughter onto his shoulders and launched into the highest tree branch he could find.  
  
"Higher!" Lilith cried happily.  
  
"Careful." Kagome warned with a mischievous glint in her eye. She grinned and chased after them.  
  
"Hurry Itsuki!" Lilith called out.  
  
Itsuki nodded and raced off. She had decided, tomorrow she would smile. The air was already beginning to smell fresh to her.  
  
Kagome sighed happily. She had Inuyasha, Lilith, Itsuki, and even the new one to come. It was going to be a small little boy, she could feel it.  
  
Itsuki had told her, a small boy with black hair, golden eyes, and white- tipped fox ears. Kagome instantly thought of Sota. How big he must be now. The last time she had seen him was when she had snuck back through the well. He was almost as tall as her. And he looked so strong.  
  
The boyishness was disappearing, replaced with a gentle older portrait of the little boy.  
  
And her mother, her mother was beautiful. Her hair had grown long and her mouth was stenciled with laugh-lines.  
  
A mortals gift of aging. How quickly their lives flew by and how rapidly they stood tall. That was one thing to be treasured.  
  
So, now I tell you. Enjoy the freshness of the air, smell the flowers. Bathe in the sunlight, shine with a smile. And never let go of anything that is worth holding onto. And never be afraid to venture by the light of the moon. For with aging comes knowledge, and with knowledge comes power, great power. *************************************************************  
  
~The End 


End file.
